Crimson Thunder Blue Water
by TFulghum
Summary: Chapter 12 is now up! Tori's secret is revealed! Read and Review!
1. Will you ?

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 1 Will You . .

blindinglight101

By Tym

Here is the story I hope you guys like it.

The leaves rustled, the wind making them dance like fairies of orange, red, yellow, and brown. Tori smiled at the sight of this. She had the whole day off ; unfortunately for the boys they had to work seeing as though they were late one too many times. Tori liked the fall; although this meant the water would be too cold for surfing she would soon enjoy all of the winter activities since they were arriving quickly.

She walked down to the Snack Bar to get a hot dog. She paid the cashier and took a seat down on a bench. She remembered when Hunter had brought her to the beach once; they both got hot dogs, Hunter paid of course. But she thought it was how he got the mustard and ketchup all over his crimson t- shirt.

(Y)

'Ack' Hunter though. 'Why did I have to get stuck with the guys working I'm never late. Okay maybe that one time where Tori stole my watch, or the other time when Shane "accidentally" set my alarm clock the wrong time on April Fools Day. 'So he was late a lot like the others. He didn't want to be here although he did like his job he would rather be with Tori. "Why do I keep thinking about her ok so maybe I do have a crush on her but still were just friends and of course her and my brother are somewhat moving their relationship to a higher level or so they thought they were he thought. All she mainly does is wait around for Blake but does she have to wait forever? Okay you know what? I'm going to ask Tori out tonight.' He stopped his conversation with himself and continued to help Shane and Dustin.

(Y)

Tori finished her hot dog and went to see if the boys were done with their task of the day, she laughed at the thought of that. All of a sudden she started thinking of Hunter. His masculine figure, his dirty blonde hair, etc. she started to drool at the thought of this. She noticed people were watching wondering what was going on with her. She wiped her drool away and ran down to Storm Chargers.

She walked in the door and said," Hey Kelly can I swipe them from you know?"

"Sure in a minute," the owner began to giggle," C'mon out boys!"

The guys walked out. Tori noticed they were wearing tutus. Tori laughed hysterically.

"Hey Kelly can we like trash this stuff?" Dustin asked referring to the tutu.

"Fine, go ahead." Kelly replied trying to keep from laughing more.

Hunter walked out with Tori as Shane and Dustin went back to their apartment to clean up the mess Hunter and them had made. Hunter and Tori said goodnight to the wind and earth ranger before heading to the beach.

Once there they sat down in the sand, the water began to hit their toes. Hunter turned to Tori and said," Tori over the past few weeks I think that I have finely realized the fact that I like you a lot. And I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time?" He looked at her, she was shocked and yet happy he was saying this first and not her." Will you go out with me sometime?

AN: Did you like it I hope so. Review please.


	2. Brother Rivalry

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 2 Brother Rivalry

Blindinglight101

By Tym

AN: Thank you for all the kind reviews. Well, here's chapter 2!! Enjoy! Uh-oh a storm's a brewing.

"I don't know what to say Hunter," Tori began," But I've liked you too and I haven't found the right way to ask so I guess I'm happy you asked first. So, yes. I do want to go out with you."

Hunter felt relieved," Wow. I really didn't think you'd say yes." Hunter felt so excited he moved closer, closed his eyes and planted a kiss on her.

"Well, I guess one of us had to ask first." Tori said after the kiss.

Hunter was happy and astounded, he never knew Tori had felt the same way he felt for her.

The two sat down, Tori laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him. They stayed their till 10:00pm, Hunter walked Tori home and ended their night with a kiss (he's a gentleman),"I bade you a good night," Hunter said and waited till Tori opened the door went inside and closed it.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCcccccccccccccccccc

After Hunter returned home he went straight to bed. Shane and Dustin looked at each other then thought never mind.

An hour later at the airport Blake walked down the steps of the plane and to the bus pickup. He was home and couldn't wait to see the others especially Tori. The Bus arrived and he boarded it, he was soon going to see his friends.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCcccccccccccccccccc

The next morning Tori awoke with a smile on her face. She got up, took a shower, dressed, and headed out to Storm Chargers.

Blake was already at Storm Chargers talking with Dustin and Shane, Tori happened to see Hunter on the way and ended up accidentally walking in the store holding hands without noticing. They looked up and saw Blake. Blake's face turned pale then flashed with anger. Kelly walked in and noticed the rage in Blake's eyes and said," Okay Dustin, Shane c'mon lets go to the back I need some help with some boxes." Shane got up and walked over to Kelly.

"No way dude I so want to see this." Dustin remarked.

Kelly walked over and stomped on his foot (she was wearing heels)." Let's go," she ordered. He followed her to the back.

"Bro this is way low especially for you," Blake said. "You knew I liked her and so you got jealous and stole her from me."

"I didn't steal Tori from you. Is it my fault that you weren't taking your relationship anywhere with Tori, is it my fault that you just left her while you were out having the time of your life doing God knows what!" Hunter yelled.

That was the last straw for Blake he walked over and punched Hunter straight across the jaw," Take that you jackass!" Blake snarled. And stormed out. Tori kneeled down to check Hunter's jaw," Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm fine go get catch him and go talk to him." Hunter said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea go get him." He replied.

She went out to go catch him luckily he hadn't of gotten far. "Blake I'm really sorry," she started.

AN: I hope you liked it. Will Blake ever forgive Hunter? R&R.


	3. Goodbye to You

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 3 Goodbye to

Blindinglight101

By Tym

AN: Thank you for the reviews, right now I am experimenting with songfics. This one is by Michelle Branch "Goodbye to You". Hope you like this chapter.

Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by

"Look Blake, I'm really sorry. But Hunter is right you sort of did leave me while you were out on tour." Tori sighed.

"No I know it is my fault, I did leave abruptly. I shouldn't have handled it that way, I'm sorry Tor." Blake apologized He started walking off.

"Blake! Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"I'm going away; you know to sort out my thoughts right now." He replied," I'm going to leave tomorrow. He walked off. Tori was going to say something but didn't.

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Tori walked back into the door of Storm Chargers. She noticed Hunter at the counter with an icepack against his jaw. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

"For the last time Tori I'm fine," He smiled," We'll that did hurt a little bit."

She laughed a little bit. Beyond the backroom door the three: Kelly, Shane, and Dustin had their ears pressed against the door. Tori heard loud breathing from the door and decided to open the door to see what was going on back there. When she opened the door the three eavesdroppers fell to the floor on top of each other. "Well that serves you right." She smirked. Kelly and the others gathered around the table and Tori told them about what happened during her talk with Blake.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Blake was at his hotel packing everything up. After that was down he placed the pictures he always carried around with him on top. The first picture was of him and Hunter with their parents when they were little. The next one was with him and the whole gang. He was going to miss everyone but he thought this was for the best. Although he hated his brother's guts for taking Tori for some odd reason he felt happy for them. He decided to tell them that before he left.

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
you were the one I loved  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
and it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
to a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Tori and Hunter walked to Tori's house. Once they reached the porch Tori broke out in tears. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked giving her a hug.

"Its al ourr faul, because of us Blake is going to leave."Tori cried.

"Don't worry it's not our fault he's doing this on his own. Now when we go to see him off we're going to see him off with a smile right?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay let's go inside it's starting to get really cold out." He said. She agreed and opened the door walked in with him and shut it.

The fell asleep on the couch and woke up to the sun shining on their faces. Hunter woke up first," Tori c'mon let's go we have to go say bye to Blake." She woke up and Showered after Hunter, got dressed before him, and left heading for the airport.

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
you were the one I loved  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to

Everyone arrived at the airport. Including: Hunter, Tori, Cam, Dustin, Shane, and Kelly. They all said goodbye. Blake walked over to Hunter and said," I wish you guys the luck and I am sorry for what happened at the store the other day," He said referring to Hunter's jaw. Hunter and his brother gave a quick hug. Then Tori gave Blake a hug and whispered," Thanks Blake I love you always and will miss you."

"I love you too and will also miss you," He whispered. She gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and backed away.

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

_Flight 82 Blue Bay Harbor to Argentina your flight is leaving in 5 minutes._

"Well I guess I got to go," Blake started," see you guys later." Blake waved and boarded the plane. They all waved back.

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
you were the one I loved  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
you were the one I loved  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to

The flight took off. Tori began to sob a little no one noticed," I love you always Blake," she murmured.

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
you're my shooting star

The plane left. They stayed there for a while then left. The rangers went their separate ways for the night. Tori and Hunter went to Hunter's house. They knew they would see him again someday.

AN: Did you like it I hope so. R&R.


	4. Halloween

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 4 

blindighlight101

AN: Hey, here is chapter 4. Thanks for all the great reviews! R&R!

By Tim

The leaves rustled as the children ran passed them, it was Halloween and they were all gleaming with joy. Tori and Hunter walked by the school although they were almost trampled by over 500 kids. Hunter looked at Tori and then they both started laughing.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hunter and Tori continued their walked, they stopped at the park and sat by a tree. A gust of wind blew past, Tori shivered. Hunter noticed she was a little cold so he took of his jacket and put around her. "Thanks," Tori said after snuggling up to him.

"No problem." Hunter replied. He kissed her forehead and then they watched all the kids enter their houses then 15 minutes later open the doors dragging their gloomy parents with them. Hunter chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked.

"It's just that pretty soon that can happen to us," he replied.

"Okay then, weirdo," She joked.

"Hey, never mind," he said.

They watched all the children pour out onto the streets with their parents with bags and bags of candy. They watched for an hour then left for Hunter's apartment.

-----Happyhalloweenhappyhalloweenhappyhalloweenhappyhalloweehappyhalloween-----

When Hunter opened the door he found Dustin and Shane having a party. Even Cam was there dancing with Capri. About around midnight Tori and Hunter decided to dance.

"So Hunter," Tori began," What would you rather do right now? Stay and dance with me or would you go and dance with someone else?"

"Is that even a question?" He laughed," I would rather be with you than any other girl on this planet." He gave her a kiss. When they stopped he asked," Is that good enough proof?"

"I don't know we might have to do this for a while before I believe you." She replied.

So yes, they started kissing again and god are they good at holding their breathe. They were kissing for over three hours and during that time span everyone was staring at them, but Tori and Hunter didn't care.

AN: I hope you liked it R&R! Happy Halloween!!


	5. Slipped Away

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 5 Slipped Away

Blindinglight101

By Tim

AN: Finally Chapter 5. Thanks for the wonderful reviews ). Sorry I didn't update sooner I couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na na _

_I miss you _

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you _

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Tori was over at Hunter's apartment like always. Hunter was getting him and her drinks. Shane and Dustin were there as well. Tori began to flip through channels and saw a report on the news.

"Just recently, a young Asian was stabbed to death; His name was revealed to be Blake Bradley. He was 17, turning 18 in a couple of months from what the records say." The anchorman said.

Tori eyed her friends and broke into tears. Hunter came in and saw Tori crying. He asked Shane and Dustin why this was happening. They told him the story. Soon Hunter eyes began to blur. He held Tori.

The body was then autopsied the day after the report was broadcasted. All of Blake's friends: Tori, Hunter, Cam, Kelly, Dustin, Shane, Sensei, and more, plus the remaining of his relatives came to the funeral.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found _

_It wont be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na _

_Na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you _

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again _

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me _

_Cause I remember it clearly_

They all looked at his pale face. They all knew he was in a better place, he was probably much happier there. The Minister said the prayer, and began to let the casket fall into the ground. Tori couldn't bare it. She threw the flowers she and Hunter had picked for him into the hole of the earth. She was going to miss hi, she knew he loved everyone. She just couldn't bare the pain of it.

The casket was now buried up with the flowers. They placed in his headstone which read," Here lies Blake Bradley. A brother, a friend, and a great person to be with."

Tori placed her head on Hunter's chest and started crying, soon making his shirt a little wet. He tried calming her but couldn't. Life for them would never be the same.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found _

_It wont be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake _

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

They all returned home after the death ceremony was finished, on there way a flower began to grow at the top of Blake's grave. They all saw this and knew he was in heaven a much more happier place than earth. It began to rain and the dead fallen leaves soon began to crumble to the rain's strength. Tori, Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Cam returned to Hunter's apartment to just feel the presence of each others company. One of the reasons they all went there was to grieve not alone but together for sooner or later their lives would end too.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found _

_It wont be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na _

_Na na na na na na_

The rain continued to fall, at the cemetery where Blake lied deep in the soil a worm inched closer to the bottom but was stopped by the grave. It tried to dig through thinking it was the hard soil. Finally the worm made it inside, it started crawling through Blake's pale lifeless hand. Outside of the grave thunder stuck and hit the grave, all of a sudden Blake shot back to life. He screamed then looked at his surroundings.

"What the hell am I doing in here?" he shouted. Then he remembered the attackers. "Get me the hell outta here!" He screamed again.

_I miss you_

AN: Did you like it?? Yes he died but came back, you can never keep a ranger down/dead can you? The song was by Avril Lavigne "Slipped Away". R&R.

Chapter 6 up soon


	6. Back From the Grave

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 6 Back From the Grave

Blindinglight101

By Tim

_To answer some questions,_

DyrneFaemne: _Well you do have a point of the whole thing with no organs but you'll see why he doesn't have any._

_I guess that's all. _

**_Tricky StormYellowCrimsonforeverBlueAngel07__, DyrneFaemne, Jorgitosbabe_**_**, and garnetred** (I hope I got that right. Did I?) Thank you for the great reviews._

AN: Yes he died but came back. R&R, enjoy!! The poem is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Blake looked around at his surroundings. He was in a coffin, with little room he pinched himself. '_This isn't a dream'_ Blake thought. He pounded on the ceiling of the coffin, was he going to die of the lack of oxygen? While he was pounding on the coffin he noticed his hands were starting to bleed. But, the reason of this was him pounding, did he have to just pound, couldn't he use his powers? He tried to flash out but couldn't. He tried all of them but none worked. He just pounded away.

**_The sheets above me_**

**_Cool my skin_**

**_Like dirt _**

**_On a madwoman's grave_**

About an hour later with lots of pounding clawing and digging he made his way out of the coffin but was smothered with dirt. He sort of got scared for a minute, then his heart started racing. He stopped and noticed something: he didn't have a heart, he had been autopsied. Was he a ghost. No if he was he would've already have gotten out of the hell-chamber by now. He dug through the dirt and slowly inch by inch two hours later (god wouldn't you go a bit faster? But then again he is six feet under.) he emerged from the soil, well he emerged halfway that is. His foot was caught on a root. He tried using his ninja powers to get out luckily that time it worked. But unfortunately he ended up hitting his head on a tree while zooming up. _'Now who put that there'_ a puzzled Blake thought then fainted.

_**I rise into**_

_**The moonlight white**_

_**And watch **_

_**The mirror stare**_

_**)enjoy chapter 6 )enjoy chapter 6)enjoy chapter 6)enjoy chapter 6)enjoy chapter 6)**_

Tori was at Hunter's still sobbing into Hunter's shoulder.

"But I still don't get why he had to go, why not one of us . . ." She asked herself and Hunter," I want to kill those damn assassins who did this,"

"Hunter stroked her hair," Shh, love it'll be ok." He kissed her forehead and continued to stroke her hair.

She calmed down, but not for long. But she did snuggle up to Hunter and said," I love you ya know that right?"

"Of course and I love you too, if you were on the verge of life or death I'd take the bullet. I wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on you." He assured.

"And that's the way it should be," Tori giggled.

_**Pale fish looks**_

_**Back at me**_

_**Pale fish that will**_

_**Never swim**_

_**My skin is milk**_

_**For no man to drink**_

_**My thighs unused**_

_**Unclenched**_

**_)enjoy chapter 6) enjoy chapter 6) enjoy chapter 6 )enjoy chapter 6 )enjoy chapter 6)_**

_**This body is**_

_**Not ready yet **_

_**But dirt waits for no**_

_**Woman(or man I added the man)**_

_**And coins will buy no time**_

Blake woke up, only remembering his name his eyes soon became a blur, he was seeing scenes of his friends and the pain they were in when he died but he couldn't remember their names. He kept thinking to himself, would he ever find a place on this world again? He started walking towards his apartment or was it his apartment. Was it just fragments of his memory. He didn't want to go but his legs continued to the designation, he let his instincts guide him. Was he in heaven when he died or was he in hell? From the bit he remembered everything was peaceful, then destructive. That must've been when he was brought back. Was it just mystical occurrences, was it his time to die, or is it one of his friends or foes that brought him back? He kept asking himself these things. He had amnesia, he was somewhat the walking dead, and he was lost.

_**)enjoy chapter 6) enjoy chapter 6) enjoy chapter 6) enjoy chapter 6)enjoy chapter 6)**_

Tori and Hunter soon fell into a deep sleep, soon to be awoken by the sun's joy. But would it really be joy? The two dreamed peacefully, but neither of them knew Blake was running about without his memory. They didn't know he was alive or reborn if you will call it that. All they knew was that he was dead and nothing could bring him back.

_**I hear the chatter **_

_**Of the bugs. It's they alone who**_

_**Will feast.**_

AN: So did you like it? Leave a review.

Blake's about with amnesia will he ever remember again? Will he hear his heart although he doesn't have one? Will he survive without his organs? (Yes oops didn't meant to spoil that . . . . yes I did.)

Chapter 7 soon!


	7. Somebody Help Me

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 7 Somebody Help Me 

Blindinglight101

By Tim

Ok, ok I know I took a while but this is going to be long. The song is by Full Blown Rose (have any of you heard of them?). The song is called "Somebody Help Me". Enjoy!

_**I'm being haunted by a whisper **_

_**A chill comes over me**_

_**I'm being trapped inside this moment**_

_**I'm not a victim, I'm not a freak.**_

Hunter and Tori were in Argentina collecting things that belonged to Blake (Now I wonder how they got all that money). Ok so they weren't in Argentina, Blake's stuff was mailed to them. They went through it. Tori then saw the picture of all of them and sobbed a little. She thought it was a good thing because Hunter wasn't in the room. Then she stumbled upon a picture of Hunter, Blake, and their parents. Tori was a bit shocked. She kept looking through the items as if she was looking for something. She then found a letter to her. It was from Blake. She opened it and began reading.

_Dear Tori,_

_Hey it's me Blake. If you're reading this it probably means that I am dead or something. Well I'm writing this letter from the bottom of my heart. I hope that you know that I still love you. But you're with Hunter now and I think you're in good hands. _

_I just want you to not grieve over me, ok so that seems a bit hard. Ok very hard. But look you have everything out there for you and I'm just holding you back. Although if I didn't go to Blue Factor I probably wouldn't be in this mess. But what's done is done, and I wish you and Hunter everything._

_I'm probably in Heaven or Hell whichever I'm meant to be in I guess. I just want you to not worry about me and worry about you. I've screwed up my life enough; I really don't want to screw up yours by being around. _

_Everything's for the best._

_Love always,_

_Blake._

> > enjoy chpter 7 > > enjoy chpter 7 > > enjoy chpter 7 > > enjoy chpter 7 > > enjoy chpter 7 > > enjoy chpter 7 > >

_**Free me**_

_**Before I slip away**_

_**Heal me**_

_**Wake me from this day**_

_**Can somebody help me**_

_**Die**_

_**Die**_

Blake sat down at the bench in front of the building. Who was he? That was all he could ask himself. Why was he brought back? He then remembered sensei's words," In time your questions will be answered.

It started to rain. Blake was now becoming drenched, but he didn't care. He sat there and watched everyone scurry under a building so they wouldn't get wet. The rain fell down like little pellets, more like bullets he thought. He was remembering how he died.

Flashback

Blake was walking out of his apartment door and headed out. Argentina was nice, everyone was friendly. Of course he was on the bad list of people, but he didn't really care about them. He was having a great day. He walked out of a 7eleven with a Pepsi. He finished the soft drink quickly and threw it into a waste bin. He stopped and sat at a bench near the beach.

The sun was setting quickly. Soon he saw 3 men come up. 2 were holding pipes and the other a knife. Blake was about to ask what they were doing but was interrupted before he opened his mouth with a blow to the head with the pipe. The two men with the pipes held him done while the man with the knife thought about what he was going to do, or how he was going to kill him.

The man inched closer, Blake squirmed trying to break free but was held back by the two men behind him. The man gutted Blake, he let out a cry of pain. The man stabbed him a few more times. They soon dropped his body and left making sure they left nothing indicating it was them who did it.

Blake started breathing heavily, blood dripping from his mouth slowly blood began to form around him, he knew he was dying. He then had a vision or a premonition. It was a Wicca circle someone doing a ritual. Then he saw a hand bursting out of a grave. Then he returned back to reality. He slowly died right when the paramedics arrived.

End Flashback

> > enjoy chpter 7 > > enjoy chpter 7 > > enjoy chpter 7 > > enjoy chpter 7 > > enjoy chpter 7 > > enjoy chpter 7 > >

_**I've seen the face of my affliction **_

_**Of my reality **_

_**I'm being tortured by the future **_

_**Of things not yet to be**_

_**I'm being haunted by a vision **_

_**It's like the morning never comes**_

_**I feel the burning of confusion**_

_**Always searching on the run**_

Two days passed and Tori and Hunter were snuggling on the couch. Tori felt warm and happy when she was with Hunter. Hunter loved to be with Tori and having her in his arms. Hunter kissed her forehead, leading into a very passionate, zealous kiss.

The two lovebirds ended the kiss and fell asleep.

The rain stopped. Blake looked around no one was there. His head soon began to seer with pain. He clutched his temples tightly screaming in agony. He was having another premonition. It was just like the last one, except he could see a picture of him and saw that hand coming out of the grave belonged to him. The vision ended. 'So I was brought back by someone' he thought.

He just sat there. He fell asleep on the hard, cold, wet bench.

_**Free me**_

_**Before I slip away**_

_**Heal me**_

_**Wake me from this day**_

_**Can somebody help **_

_**Somebody help me.**_

_**Now I'm not a hero no**_

_**But the weight of the world's on my soul**_

_**These visions they burn in my eyes**_

_**They're burning me up inside.**_

_**Free me**_

_**Before I slip away**_

_**Heal me **_

_**Wake me from this day**_

_**Can somebody help me**_

_**Free me**_

_**Before I slip away**_

_**Heal me **_

_**Wake me from this day**_

_**Can somebody help me**_

_**Somebody help me**_

The sun rose and a new day began.

How'd you guys like it well leave your thoughts on a review R&R! Chapter 8 out as soon as possible.


	8. Knock Knock Knocking on Heaven's Door

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 8 

Blindinglight101

By Tim

AN: Hello, hello. Thought I'd make a Thanksgiving chapter. Well, guess who comes knock, knock, knocking' on Hunter's door? You shall soon find out. And the song is by Avril Lavigne (Knock, Knock, Knocking on Heaven's Door). I know someone else wrote that song but I have Avril's version. Enjoy and R&R!

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

**_Mama take this badge off of me_**

_**I can't use it anymore**_

_**It's getting dark, to dark to see**_

**_I feel I'm knocking on Heaven's Door_**

_**Knock knock knocking on Heaven's Door**_

_**Knock knock knocking on Heaven's Door**_

_**Knock knock knocking on Heaven's Door**_

_**Knock knock knocking on Heaven's Door**_

Tori and Hunter prepared a magnificent feast for them and the others. The others were soon going to be arriving. Tori placed the turkey, garden peas, green beans, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, etc.( Doesn't it just make your mouth water?)

Hunter had finished inviting their friends all though it was very short noticed they didn't mind (their friends that is). He invited: Kelly, Dustin, Cam, Shane, Sensei, Marah, and Kapri. He then went to help Tori set the table which ended up with the two kissing passionately. The doorbell rang. The two ended the kiss while Hunter went to greet their guests.

All 7 of the guests arrived at once, all with empty stomachs. Hunter said," Hey guys, glad you could come."

"Well when you ask for us to come over and add the word food of course we'll come!" The Sensei replied. Everyone agreed and started to laugh.

The eight of them walked in and saw the wonderful feast, Dustin began to drool. The all sat down. Tori asked," How about we all say what we are thankful for?" The all nodded.

"I'll start," Hunter said, "I am thankful for the food and that we are all together, although Blake is not here we still have each other." Everyone nodded.

"Okay, like me next," Capri and Marah said at once," We are thankful we are not blowing you guys into pieces and that we are not alone today."

"Ok, I am thankful for the success of my store and the company of everyone," Kelly said.

"I am thankful for the food," Dustin said. Tori kicked him. "And we are not home with nothing to eat and we are all together."

"Well I am thankful for everyone's health," Shane said.

"I am just thankful for everything," Cam said. Sensei agreed.

"Well I am thankful for everything. I am thankful for everything you guys said." Tori said," I just wish Blake was here though." She started crying. "One minute," she walked to the kitchen and wiped away her tears. They asked her if she was ok and she said she was.

About five minutes later they started eating. Someone started knocking on the door (bing bong) (I mean ding dong). "I'll get it," Hunter said getting up and answering the door. He opened it and saw Blake, his jaw dropped. He let Blake in seeing as though it was his apartment too. Everyone saw Blake and their jaws dropped except for Dustin. "Hey why'd everyone stop eating?" he asked. Then he looked up and almost barfed,"Dude I was like eating."

"Dustin!" They all hissed. They all then walked over to Blake after Hunter closed the door.

"Blake?" Tori asked," Is that really you?"

"Yes," Blake replied, soon regaining his memory.

"Do you want to eat something? Are you hungry?" Cam asked. Blake nodded they all sat down and Blake told most of the story he didn't tell how he died except for the fact he was stabbed to death, and the premonition. They discussed what they were going to do, and decided they were just going to go about it coolly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mama put my guns in the ground**_

_**I can't shoot them anymore**_

_**That long black cloud is coming down**_

_**I fell I'm knocking on Heaven's Door**_

_**Knock knock knocking on Heaven's Door**_

_**Knock knock knocking on Heaven's Door**_

_**Knock knock knocking on Heaven's Door**_

_**Knock knock knocking on Heaven's Door**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah o**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

AN: DID you like it?? Sorry it was so short. In the next chapter you shall find out what happens with their "PLAN". See you then and Happy Thanksgiving!!

Tim


	9. Back In Motion

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 9 Back in Motion 

Blindinglight101

By Tim

AN: Here is Chapter 9! 2 months have passed and some new characters come in so enjoy!

Hunter was helping Blake unpack his boxed up stuff from Argentina. Hunter was glad that Blake was back, but why was he back? He didn't care about the reason of this, he was just glad his brother was back. He placed back in their rightful places. Hunter didn't dare mess with Blake's room after he left for Blue Factor.

Blake sat down. He was sort of glad he was back. But the bad part is was he thought he was in heaven. He could've sworn he was. He remembered seeing his parents, his biological parents.

FLASHBACK

Blake wandered the corridors of Heaven. He ran into two people they seemed to be a couple. They accidentally bumped into each other," I'm sorry," Blake said.

"No, it was us not paying attention." The couple said. Blake then looked up and noticed that they were his parents. They all noticed this. They started talking and sharing what has happened in the last couple of years. Although Blake's parents had nothing much to talk about, since they had been here, in Heaven.

He told them how he was killed. Their faces distraught and pale, they comforted him. The spent the next few days together. But suddenly Blake disappeared from their sight while talking; he was brought back at that time.

END FLASHBACK

"Hunter?" Blake asked.

"Yea," The crimson ranger replied.

"Well, there is something you might want to know about when I was dead," he began. Hunter then sat down next to his brother. "Well I saw Mom and Dad." He spit out. Hunter face turned white.

"You saw Mom and Dad?" Hunter asked. Blake nodded his head.

Blake then told all about what happened: what they talked out, what they did, and all that stuff. Hunter smiled a little. He didn't think it was fair for Blake to see their parents, but then again Blake had spent very little time with them.

Their Parents died about 3 years after Blake was born. After that, the sensei of the Thunder Academy took them in and raised them on his own, while teaching them his techniques though.

The ended their walk in memory lane when the doorbell rang. Blake went to see who it was. He opened the door and smile, "Hello."

"Hi my name is Lily. I am new hear and waned to meet my neighbors," the brunette said.

"My name is Blake," the navy ranger said. "Come on in."

She walked in. He noticed her petite body, slender curves, and her exquisite figure. Her hair went down to her mid-back. She was wearing a pink top with black jeans. He noticed she was also checking him out. They both thought of the other as hot. But of course they wouldn't admit it to each other, for now that is.

Hunter walked in and exchanged names with the brunette. He saw Blake motioning him to leave while Lily was talking to Hunter.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Lily." Hunter said leaving the apartment.

Blake and Lily talked for a while getting to know each other. Blake asked her out accidentally saying what he was thinking for a moment and Lily said," Yes." They agreed on dinner and a movie tomorrow night, Friday. Blake said he would pick her up and said bye for then. Lily left smiling blowing Blake a kiss.

Blake felt his heart pounding, then he remembered he didn't have one any more he had no organs, well except his reproductive organs for some odd reason. Maybe it was one of those things where they think you can have kids in heaven if they leave your reproductive organs in. 'Must've been some nutcase and luckily his idea was able to pass,' Blake thought.

He felt he was in love with Lily although he just met her. 'Seems like love at first sight" he thought. He just hoped she felt the same way.

Blake told what happened between him and Lily as soon as they all gathered. They were sort of happy for him although it might be hard for him because he sort of is dead.

He told them he would be ok after they told him about their worrying about him. He didn't really care what he thought, he was technically still dead. But unfortunately that would have to stay between them. He went to his room just to be alone, not because he was hurt or anything but when you are dead but you are still living it kind of helps to be alone at times.

Tori knocked on the door and asked to come in Blake said," Yes." She came in and showed him the letter he gave her.

"That was really sweet, although you had to die for me to read it, well you didn't have to die. "The blue ranger smiled giving him a kiss on the check and a hug. "Did you really mean that though," she said referring to the letter.

"What do you think Tor?" he replied," Like the letter said," _I am writing this from the bottom of my heart."_

She smiled again," Well I love you too, but as you already know I love Hunter more." She said.

'I know, but if I can play my cards right maybe me and Lily can go somewhere in this slowly evolving relationship." He reminded her.

"I know," she replied. She sat there and talked and asked him how it was in Heaven, if he was in Heaven for that matter. He answered her questions. And told her what happened while he was there. She was glad that he was back so now she has someone to talk to besides the others.

Everybody went home and Hunter went to his room and went straight to bed. Blake soon fell asleep in his room.

The next morning went by fast. Pretty soon it was time for Blake and Lily's date. He got ready and went to her apartment and picked her up.

They got in Blake's car and drove of to the restaurant for dinner. They went to the Outback Steakhouse. They finished their meal; Blake paid their bill and went off to see the movie.

They went to go see Christmas with the Kranks. They didn't really watch the movie though. They spent most of the time making-out. It was a passionate yet zealous kiss I love this two words! ). The movie ended but they kept kissing until the lights went on and almost everyone there saw them.

A little kid screamed out," Eww they're kissin'!" Those words rang in everyone's ears. Blake and Lily soon left red in the face with embarrassment.

Their date ended with a very-long-hold-your-breathe-four-hour kiss. Blake soon said goodnight and waited to leave after she closed her door. He walked to his apartment three doors down, opened the door, entered the apartment, and closed the door. He felt he was in love. He glided past Hunter, Dustin, and Shane not saying a word for he knew they would ask for details tomorrow.

Blake was happy he was back, starting off a new chapter. Nothing could go wrong or at least he hoped nothing would. He really did like Lily. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He soon fell asleep and waited to greet the next day.

He didn't bother saying goodnight to the guys. Hell he didn't feel like moving. He stayed there as sleep took over.

AN: Did you like it? Well R&R. Chapter 10 up soon!


	10. The New Evil

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 10 the New Evil 

Blindinglight101

By Tim

AN: Sorry for the long wait, Chapter 10 up! Ok everyone there was a mishap. The beginning of chapter 10 was supposed to go in the end of chapter 9. Oops. Well here it is, R&R. ENJOY!!

An evil witch was chanting in the depths of Lothor's ship. She was in the center of a Wicca circle. Lothor walked in.

"Arcinel!" Lothor somewhat yelled.

"Yes, Lothor?" she asked. "Is it about the Blake boy?" he nodded. "Well right now he is in he grasps of my hands. He is the pawn of my chessboard."

"But what are you planning on doing with him?" the leader of the ship asked.

"I am planning on keeping him until he is fully readjusted, as well as his friends for that matter also." She began," My actual plan is to destroy him again (again hey how did that get there and it is not a typo). But this time I shall destroy him in front of his friends. Then after that I shall destroy them. No more Power Rangers, it works out for the both of us you see?" she ended.

"But why is it that you still keep him? He is already readjusted, why must you keep that fool." He questioned.

"Because I already told you, he is the pawn of my chessboard with the Crimson Ranger being the king and the queen being the Blue one. Once those two are fully stable with him just as they were then I will kill him." She replied getting angry.

"But we should destroy them now while they least expect it, they'll think we are up to something." He said.

"You dare go against my plan?" she said anger flashing through her eyes, her voice becoming raspy. Soon the candles around the two burst. "That was just a fraction of a percent of my magic." She was not bluffing; if she wanted to she could destroy a planet, if she wanted to.

"I am sorry Arcinel (R- c- nel)." Forgive me," Lothor apologetically said.

"You may go now." She ordered. Lothor scurried out as fast as he could. Navy Blue ranger you shall be mine and if you refuse my plan will go through as schedule, she thought maliciously.

Blake woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his face. He got straight up. He went into the kitchen, made breakfast for two, put it on a tray, and rushed it over to Lily's. He kicked the door lightly three times. She answered.

She looked at Blake then at the tray," Ah how sweet." She let him in and asked," You do know you didn't have to do this, right?"

He put the tray down on the table and replied," Well I just felt like you deserved a good breakfast." She smiled.

Blake moved in for a kiss and Lily accepted. They kissed then suddenly Lily said," Um we better hurry and get over there if we don't want to eat cold food. Damn Blake thought. They sat down and ate. Blake had prepared bacon and eggs, toast (it just reminds me of Ed off of Ed, Edd, and Eddy; Butter toast), and sausage.

Lily finished first. Blake was to busy looking at her into her eyes that kind of stuff. A couple of times she asked him if he was alright and of course he said yes. After she finished she informed him that his arm was in his egg," O darn," he said. He wiped it off the best he could.

Blake said goodbye for now and left with the tray back to his and his friends' apartment. He opened the door set the tray down on the table, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was talking about a report that a monster was attacking the city. He didn't want to wake the others, but he might have to. He wasn't exactly sure he could still morph, so he tried,"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, HA!" Luckily his powers worked. He was in his normal navy thunder suit.

He got to the city and warded off the monster. (Sorry but I didn't really want to explain that.)(**Hunter: Lazy.)**

Hunter and Tori took a stroll across the shore of the beach. (Finally those two have a moment) "Hunter?" the blue water ranger asked.

"Yea," he asked as the two stopped. He gazed into her eyes. He could get lost in those sea blue eyes. He returned to reality.

"Do you love me?" she asked him.

"I thought I already answered that back at the party." He replied.

"Well, yea I know, but do you really love me? I mean you would do anything to keep us together?" she asked the crimson ranger.

"I would do anything for you (pause) for us," he replied," I love you with all my heart, I would die for you" (Hunter**: meanie. Tori: hey (-slaps Hunter-)) **he then kissed her. A long passionate, zealous, heart-breaking kiss.

"Well that helps," she said returning the kiss. Hunter looked over at the ocean and winked. Tori nodded. They decided to go swimming. Hunter got down to his shorts, while Tori well she left her clothes on** (Hunter: You suck)**.

They swam for quite a while ok they mostly drifted along with the flow of it but stayed near the shore, but of course the water was deep at where they were. They continued kissing. But Hinter ruined the moment when he dunked Tori. After that it was war, they dunked each other for about an hour. They laid on the beach shore after getting out of the water. They slowly dried off, darkness soon approaching. The stars began to show they watched the stars.

Blake returned home, okay he returned home way, way before Hunter and Tori left. He sat on the couch flipping through channels soon become sleepy and bored. His head fell on the arm of the couch drifting off to sleep.

.::. Blake's Dream .::.

Blake looked into her eyes, her sea blue eyes. He couldn't stand being from her. He slowly leaned in to kiss her. Tori leaned closer to him, slowly letting the kiss turn into much more (some fantasy). Slowly he opened his eyes hoping to see her, although he knew he would. But when he opened his eyes he saw her slowly fading turning into nothing. She was turning into a ghost(call it that, well she was disappearing). Blake tried to grab onto her trying to hold her, keep her from the nothing taking her from him. The nothing appeared to be Hunter. She slowly walked off with Hunter the man she truly loved.(Well you see she walked off with him before they actually couldn't be seen) He felt as though a knife, the sharp-tipped friend who could kill you in almost an instant, stabbed him in the heart.

He then saw Kelly, Shane, Dustin, and everyone else (including Cam and sensei) he cared for disappearing and vanishing from his life. Soon he saw a strange looking woman dressed in a blue flowing gown with armor, well bits of armor, attached to the dress. Her hair was long flowing pure-black. She wore black lipstick, blue eye shadow,(I really don't know much about make-up) and black mascara. She had what looked like spider webs on the sleeves of her dress. Her eyes of blue could almost kill you if you looked deep into them.

She slowly approached him, about to lay a hand on him he screamed. Then of course he woke up. He was sweating. He felt warm liquid on his lip, he wiped it away with his finger and realized it was his own blood.

Back at Lothor's ship Arcinel was chanting. Her crystal ball glowed, showing the image of the Navy Blue Ranger. She laughed wickedly. 'My plan is already taking its effect for step one,' she thought,' Soon we will meet my friend.' She laughed a bit more then continued her chant.

She looked over at her wall, it had a chart. It read:

_**Hunter King**_

_**Tori Queen**_

_**Blake Pawn.**_

Soon beside Blake's name a check appeared. "One down, two to go!" She laughed more.

AN: Well that's chapter 10!! Chapter 11 soon, R&R.

_For the next chapter: Blake and Lily move their relationship to a new level, what will it be. More Hunter/ Tori as well!!_


	11. My Happy Ending

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 11 My Happy 

Blindinglight101

By Tim

AN: here is Chapter 11! R&R and enjoy!

Two more months pass (I just love skipping time).Blake and Lily were becoming more in love each and every day. They decided to move to London (I love London, although I've never been there but my friend says it's nice). They were moving in a week or so.

Tori and Hunter experienced some problems but overcame them. Although now a days, Hunter seemed to be on Tori's bad list.

The two walked into Storm Chargers one day bickering soon that tuned into yelling.

"God, Hunter for once will you just let it go." Tori screamed towards him.

"Well listen Tori I really want to know what is going on, I just feel sort of concerned." He replied.

"Concerned? **Concerned**?" she yelled, "if you are so "concerned" then why weren't you worrying about this when it started??"

"Well at first it wasn't that big of a deal," he defended.

"Well Hunter, at first it was a big deal ok," she started crying. He moved closer to comfort her. "Get the hell away from me!" she yelled out. Everyone in the store was now staring at them. "It's over Hunter." She said flat out.

"But why?" he inquired.

"Because, ever since that night at the beach all we've done is fight so I am sick of it, so we are now over." She yelled. She stormed out of the store. Hunter talked with the guys figuring out a plan to get her to calm down.

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Let's talk this over **_

_**It's not like we're dead**_

_**Was it something I did?**_

_**Or was it something you said**_

_**Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead**_

_**Held up so high on such a breakable thread**_

Arcinel screeched as she witnessed what just happened. "Why the hell and how the hell did that just happen?" she asked herself. Her plan was soon slowly falling apart, or was it? With the two away from each other she could just strike them out one by one then she could dump her original plan. 'Decisions, decisions' she thought. She could just let it work its way. She could just sit back and relax; it was almost as if she was watching a soap on television.

Blake helped Lily pack up. They would start with her apartment then work on his. He stumbled upon a crystal ball what looked like a crystal ball. He thought nothing of it and just put it away in a box, taped it up, then wrote fragile on the top.

Lily packed up the stuff in her room, she mover her hair out of her eyes and huffed. "God damn what have I gotten myself into?" she mumbled. She didn't really want to go to London although the ironic part was that she suggested it. She loved Blake so if he wanted to do this than so did she.

Tori was at her house chugging down one beer after another. She soon became to drunk to pull off the top of her 14th one. But she managed. She thought this would help her get over Hunter but all it did was make her sicker then she already was. She chugged that down quick. She then fell out of the chair she was in, she fell on her arm. "Ow," she started to cry.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be suppose to be but we lost it**_

_**All of our memories just fade away **_

_**All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending**_

She picked herself up and wiped away the tears. Although they kept appearing after each one disappeared. She began to reach for the phone to apologize for earlier but didn't have the guts and courage to do it.

_**You've got your dumb friends**_

_**I know what they say**_

_**They tell you I'm difficult**_

_**But so are they**_

_**But they don't know me, do they even know you?**_

_**All the things you hide from me**_

_**All the shit that you do**_

**_You were all the things I thought I knew _**

**_And I thought we could be_**

_**You were everything everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be suppose to be but we lost it**_

_**All of our memories just fade away **_

_**All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending**_

Hunter decided to go talk to Tori. He reached her house. He walked up to the door he was about to knock on the door but didn't, he was stopped by the sound of crying. He pushed the door open and saw Tori sobbing away on the floor. He walked in and knelt beside her. He tried comforting her the best he could.

"Its okay, it's okay," he said. She wanted to push him away but didn't.

She cried more, she cried until she could not cry. She started again; soon every sob became a painful one. Hunter asked her what was wrong many times, but she never answered. Soon she stopped. She sat up and smiled at Hunter. She hugged him while trying to say I'm sorry.

He knew that she was. He stroked her hair; he then kissed her on the forehead. He then attempted to ask her what was wrong. "Tori?" he asked. She looked up. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him soon starting to day dream; she snapped back and began to confess.

_**It's nice to know that you were there**_

_**Thanks for acting like you cared**_

_**Making me feel like I was the only one**_

_**It's nice to know we had it all **_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_**Letting me know we were done**_

_**You were everything everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be suppose to be but we lost it**_

_**All of our memories just fade away **_

_**All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending**_

_**You were everything everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be suppose to be but we lost it**_

_**All of our memories just fade away **_

_**All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending**_

AN: Hope you liked it, R&R Chapter 12 up soon (sorry this one was so short).Most likely my chapters from now on will be sort of short. (Maybe)What was the confession? A couple more left (refers to chapters)


	12. Confessions and Goodbyes

Crimson Thunder; Blue Water

Chapter 12 Confessions and Goodbyes 

By Tim

AN: Here is Chapter 12. R&R and enjoy!!

"What's wrong Tor?" he repeated.

"I'm . . . I'm" she began.

"I'm pregnant." She finished.

Hunter was shocked. (It appears they did a bit more than just stare at stars.) He just didn't know what to do. Well, first he hugged her. Then a worried look came across his face.

"If I'm correct you are wondering who the baby belongs to. Right?" he nodded," Well it is yours; I went to see a doctor to see if I was pregnant and it was positive." He was proud and apprehensive at the same time.

Blake and Lily finished packing a couple of hours ago and were planning on leaving tonight (pretty soon eh?). They snuggled on the couch in Blake's apartment. He would soon say goodbye to his friends _again_. He did want to move his relationship with Lily to a new level. He kissed her passionately.

The two lovebirds met up with the others after a call was placed.

Tori and Hunter shared the great news with everyone. They were excited and congratulated them. Blake and Tori went into a room alone and talked for a bit.

"Congrats on the baby Tor," Blake congratulated," Although I did think it was going to be you and me, I'm glad it was Hunter and you." He smiled," YAY," he cheered," soon I will be an uncle."

She smiled," I'm glad you're happy." She hugged him. "Too bad you're leaving tonight." She sighed.

"Don't worry Tor, when you are about to have that baby I'll be right there." He assured.

The two talked for another hour. Soon they walked out of the room smiling. Tori sat next to Hunter, Blake sat next to Lily. They group talked and recollected memories.

They left the apartment and headed out for the airport. Blake, Shane, Lily, Dustin, Cam, and Kelly rode in one car. Hunter, Tori, Sensei, Marah, Kapri rode in the second car.

They arrived at their destination. The boys helped take the luggage out of the trunks while the girls chatted away. They boarded the luggage on the plane. The group said their goodbyes. Hunter, Tori, and Blake stood face-to-face. They did a group hug, and then said their goodbyes. Blake and Lily walked up the stairs to the plane, they waved. The remaining part of the team waved back. The plane took off. Everyone went their separate ways. Tori and Hunter returned to Tori's house. Hunter looked at her," This is the next step to our lives." He smiled.

"Yea it is, a baby. Wow," she replied. She moved close to him. He put his arms around her. They kissed.

Their lives would soon get more complicated. A baby was one thing but now their will be new challenges for the two to overcome. The two made out on the couch. Soon this ended and they both fell asleep on the couch flipping through channels.

Although they knew about the problems they would face with the baby on the way, they would try to prevent any mishaps.

Tori snuggled closer to Hunter; he wrapped his arm around her.

**THE END??**

AN: That's it. Dodges flying fruit and vegetables. Yes, yes there will be a sequel. Of course I wouldn't leave you hanging here. Well the sequel shall be out soon. I am sooo sorry this was short, forgive me. Well See you soon.

Sequel name is CT; BW 2: Parenting

Oh yea and look for a Blake and Lily story called: Girlfriend Troubles. It's about what happened in London between the two.

Tim


End file.
